


Milk and Honey

by revengeworld



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeworld/pseuds/revengeworld
Summary: One stormy night a runaway woman makes her way into the DuckTape and immediately catches Clydes attention.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Feb 12th, 2018

It was a harsh and stormy night. The November Rain pattered against the Windows of the `Duck Tape` and since the wind was howling so much, not even the Porch was safe from it.

Since he had send all if his employees home, Clyde and just a few customers who didn´t leave early enough were stuck here.

Looking around to see if anyone needet anything his gaze stopped at the girl near the window. She was the last one who had come in, shy and somewhat frightened she asked if she could stay until the weather would get better. Of course he couldn´t deny her that, after seeing her clothes drenched and clinging to her body.

Slowly making his way over to her. “Can I get you anything else?”

She jumped a little, before looking up at Clyde. For a moment she seemed confused, propably because she was caught up in her own thoughts.

Looking down at her Hand were she was holding a few coins and a crumbled one dollar note. With a sighed she stroked her wet hair back and looked up to the Bartender. “Would a water be okay? Sorry I …”

When she noticed that he was looking at her bruised wrists, she quickly pulled her sleeves over her shaking hands.

“No, would be alright, but what about something warm? On the House.” hearing her scoff Clydes brows furrowed. “I don´t need pity.”

“Caring is not pity.” he answered and turned around. Laying her head down onto the table with a grown, she instantly regretted her harsh words again. She didn´t mean to push him away but at the moment she wasn´t sure how to properly react to his kindness.

Maybe she should apologize to him when she could leave, he at least gave her a shelter for this night. It could have went much worse out there. Trying to calm her trembling body she suddenly felt something heavy on her.

Clyde had thrown a large flanel blanket over her, before sitting down in the chair across from her.

Setting down the two mugs he was holding, he pushed one of them towards her. “What is that?” curious she looked at the white liquid. “Milk with Honey. Carefull it´s hot.”

Carefully placing her hands around the mug, she first felt a shiver down her spine while the warm slowly rose into her arms.

Taking a closer look at her, while she was distracted from the hot beverage, he only sighed. The bruises on her wrists weren´t the only ones, around her neck and propably on other not visible areas of her body were more bruises.

The only thing she had with her was a big dufflebag, so it was easy to guess that she was a runaway.

“Your Dad?” clinging onto the blanket she slowly nodded.

Disgusted he clenched his jaw, he couldn´t understand how her own father could do something so horrible to his own child.

“Then what is your plan? As I can see it you don´t have enough money to even get a proper meal let alone a room.”

Looking outside the window again she only shrugged with her shoulders. “I´ll manage somehow…”

Pressing his lips together, Clyde only scoffed. “Can you make a martini?” “What?” a little chuckle escaped her throat about that unexpected question.

“What about a Magarita? A Americano? How about a Highball?”

Shaking her head with a small smile, she leaned onto the table. “The only thing I can make is a Zombie.” “Well thats atleast something…” Clyde smirked.

“Then we will have a lot of work to do.” “Okay, seriously, what are you even talking about?”

Taking a sip from his mug, Clyde nodded to the bar.

“I could use some help behind the bar. And for the time being you can have a bed at my place.” not believing his words she leant back in her chair, looking at him in confusion.

“Sorry that sounded bad, I didn´t mean to upset you…” her lip had suddenly started to quiver and her eyes filled up with tears.

“Why? Why are you helping me? Why are you so nice?”

With a sad smile Clyde held some Napkins her way so she could dry her tears.

“You will learn that some people are just nice for the sake of being nice. So are you up for a lot of spilled drinks and broken glasses?” holding out his right hand he waited and smirked at the small chuckle between her sobs before she took it.

“So what is your name, sweetheart?” “Y/N. It´s Y/N”

 

Spending their whole Night talking about each others lifes, the ups and downs and of course Clydes Family Curse, it wasn´t until the early morning when they noticed that the storm was over.

“Ah the Sun is coming up.” Y/N noticed and both of them looked outside to embrace the mix of warm colours in the sky.

“I take that as a sign that we finally can leave.” Clyde mumbled and shouldered Y/N bag.

“You ready to go home?” for a moment she only looked up at him. Home, something she hadn´t thought about in a long time.

“Sure. Let´s go home.”


	2. The Porch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Feb 8th, 2018

The Heist was over. Everyday life had them back for a while, but finally it was time to celebrate. The waiting time was over and everyone was still buffled that Jimmys Plan actually had worked.

“Y/N, be a sweetheart and get some more napkins, will ya?” “Even more?” she asked since it felt like she just had refilled them.

“Yes, so get a move on.” He was drying the last glass while giving her a look from the side.

“Aye Aye Captain!” saluting she made her way into the storage room, while he only shook his head with a grin.

But as soon as she arrived in the dark rooms filled with shelfs she sighed. “Did he rearrange stuff again?” groaning while searching the usual spot she looked around, pushing the hair that had fallen into her face behind her ears again.

“Oh Clyde …just because you can reach everything doesn´t mean we others can.” dragging a chair to one of the shelve, she had found the napkins on top of it, throwing a few boxes on to the ground as preparation.

Returning, she placed one of the boxes onto the bar and started to fill the napkin holders on the tables.

This Evening got a little busier then usual, since they finally could celebrate. Even though Y/N could not help much, Clyde wouldn´t allow it whatsoever, she was happy that this whole thing was finally over and done with for good.

“Y/N bring as another round!” a few truckers shouted and she waved her hand, that she had heard them. “Everything for you guys!”

While she filled up the new glasses with beer, she glanced over to Clyde from time to time. He was talking with an unfamiliar women, after they had toasted to each other, she had caught up all his attention and he acted like a little puppy around her.

Balancing the tablet with the Beer over to the Truckers table she sat it down and like always they greeted Y/N heartly.

The guys chatted away and she exchanged the empty glasses with the full ones when they got her attention with their conversation.

“Say Frank isn´t that this Cop Lady at the Bar?” “You mean the Brunette?”

Quickly looking over the shoulder, she was sure they were talking about the woman Clyde was still flirting with.

“A Cop?” she asked them calmy, not to raise any suspicion for her sudden interest. “More like a Special Agent, if I remember correctly, Dear.”

“Yeah that was it.” another confirmed and shrugged his shoulders. “Wonder what she is still doing here. I heard the case was done.”

//Oh I know exactly what she is doing here!// Y/N thought to herself and quickly brought the empty glassed to the bar, while she started to clean them her heart was beating fast.

She needed to get Clyde away from this woman, quick. Besides she didn´t felt comfortable with this whole situation since the beginning.

After drying the glasses she placed them neetly in the shelve before making her way over to Clyde.

“Clyde? Can we talk for a moment?” trying to get his attention she was clinging onto the sleeve of his shirt.

“What is it?” not even looking down at her he was getting new shots for the Lady.

“It´s important, please?” but he only shook of her hand to reach clean shot glasses.”Cant that wait till later?”

It was the first time that he was this rejective towards her and she would be lying that she didn´t felt a sting in her chest.

She got furious. Just because he was trying to get in that womans pants he was acting like a dick to her! In an attempt to grab his Arm one last time, accidentally pushing him instead.

Making the brown liquid overflow the small glass and onto the wooden bar counter. “What is wrong with you today?” he hissed in her direction while trying to got this situation under control again.

All she wanted was to safe is arse and this is how he would react? Screw that! Snatching the whiskey bottle out of Clydes Hand she took a gulp while flipping him the Bird and exiting the bar with wide steps.

Puzzled and shocked he looked after her, like everybody else in the bar, besides Jimmy who only smirked. Clyde, shaking out of his daze, grabbed a few napkins and cleaned the rest of the counter. “I´m sorry, I don´t know what has gotten into her.” he served the woman another drink, but excused himself this time to talk with his brother Jimmy.

“You finally got her to explode, huh?”Jimmy mumbled while Clyde ruffled threw his dark hair and sighed.

“I don´t know what is wrong with her…”

“And that is exactly your problem. Are you really that oblivious little brother?” Sylvia leaned over to the two of them with a smile.

“We all know he is that oblivious. But the same goes for her. I think we should do something about that.” she winked to Jimmy and placed a kiss onto his cheek.

“Yeah I think so too.” Clyde, still with a puzzled look, was only shrugging with his shoulders while his older brother rolled his eyes.

“She likes you. You like her. And we really can´t afford another year of you two whining about each other. So go out there and talk with her before that young college boy does it.” he was nodding to a group of teenagers.

When one of them suddenly stood up, Clyde moved without thinking, leaving the bar and making his way outside.

Y/N was sitting next to Earl on the Porch, while both of them were in comfortable silence looking up at the stars.

He was glad to see that she gave the bottle of whiskey to Earl instead of chugging all of it down. When she noticed Clyde she only rolled her Eyes and looked away from him.

Clyde giving Earl a look the older Man got back into the bar, after he put his cigarette out. Clyde waited till the door closed before he squatted down in front of her. Gently grabbing her under her chin, he made her look at him again.

“I´m sorry sweetheart. I didn´t want to get so worked up and yell.” he tried to apologize but she only scoffed.

“More like you didn´t want to get disturbed while trying to impress that stupid Cop.”

Furrowing his eyebrows he looked up at the window. “Cop?” Clyde started to whisper and rested his hand on Y/N neck.

“Ah no wait, Frank said that she even was a damn Special Agent. Yeah go have your Fun.” while she tried to push his hand away he finally understood why she was so eager to get him away from her.

“Gosh, I´m so sorry. I really am an Idiot.” “Yes you are.” hitting her forehead against his she sighed.

“But so are you.” “Excuse me?” looking up at him he had one of those rare smiles on his lips.

“Jimmy told me something very interesting, which I really would like to confirm… if you are up for it” tilting her head the slightest, her eyes suddenly widened before she started to blush.

“I … I don´t know what you´re talking about…” she quickly looked away and avoided his gaze.

“That doesn´t sound very convincing…” he whispered against her ear.

“Shouldn´t you get back inside? Everyone is probably running dry already.” with her hands against his chest she tried to push him away, knowing that it was pointless, since he was much more stronger and didn´t even move.

“I think they can handle it for now.” slowly edging closer to her he gently leaned his head against her forehead again.

“You know two years ago, when you sat in that bar, clothes drenched from the rain. At that time I wasn´t sure if I should talk to you. But now, I think I would have regretted it for the rest of my cursed life.” hearing him say these words her heart started to flutter a little.

“Maybe this little runaway has lifted your damn curse.” slightly grinning at him Y/N started to stroke threw his beard.

“Even though I felt like a burden at first, man I couldn´t even make a proper martini before you teached me… ” rolling her eyes with laughter, Clyde only gazing at her glittering eyes. “I´m really glad you took me in. But I have one request for you right now…” she whispered so that he almost couldn´t hear it and leaned closer towards her.

“Can you just freaking kiss me already, because if you don´t I think my heart will explode and I will probably chicken out. So …”

Not needing to hear this a second time he eagerly closed the small gap that was left between them. The Kiss was short, gentle but everything she had hoped for, then it seemed like Clyde wanted to get all his unsaid feelings across.

When they parted and looked at each other, both of them started to chuckle lightly before their lips clashed against the others again.

Before they even noticed, Clyde was leaning over her while she laid on the porch and they were snogging like stupid teenagers.

The second time they parted, both of them were out of breath and had huge grins on their faces. He hadn´t even noticed how she stroked threw his hair, which now send shivers down his spine.

Seeing that she started to shiver slightly Clyde pulled her up. “What do you say we ditch the bar tonight?”

Surprised she looked up at the bartender, he never ditched his work ever. “Are you sure?”

“It´s my bar, of course I´m sure.” Suddenly picking her up with his left Arm she started to scream out in surprise before she showered his face in kisses. Her giggle filling up the dark,starry Night while Clyde carried her to his car.


	3. Slow Dance and Polaroids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Feb 23rd, 2018

„And you are sure you will be alright?“ „It´s just a Karaoke Station. The delivery Guy will put it up no worrys.“ Clyde mumbled while munching on his burned bacon that she usually made for him every morning.

Pulling up her scarf to her nose, to avoid the smell of the burned meat, she smiled up at her boyfriend while their were sitting in their new kitchen.

 

After another two years of waiting, after the heist, Clyde and her finally decided about buying a small house just for them. Making it their little project, the both of them put a lot of effort in the new paint job and all the little things that needed repairing. But soon over the course of a year they finally made it their own. It had a big wide garden with all sorts of wild beautiful flowers and the most important thing was the glassed Porch in the front were they mostly spend their evenings, watching the sun set.

“I will be back around eight, since Sam is taking the late shift.” Clyde explained until he looked up and furrowed his brows. “You good, babe?”

“I´m fine, don´t worry. Sorry to suddenly take a day of.” “Nah, it´s alright really. You said it yourself that it´s an important appointment.” he shrugged, but she knew that he was still worrying.

“Well I should leave , be safe a´right?” “You know I always am.” she smiled pulling him down into a long kiss before he slowly made his way to his car.

Waving after him until she couldn´t see him anymore Y/N took a deep breath, then for her this day would be a little adventure as well.

 

Humming to the music in the background, she closed the Photo Album she was working on this evening and let out a relieved sighed.

She giggled to herself. Since she had returned home, she just couldn´t stop smiling and was anticipating Clydes return home.

Cleaning up the Living room were she basically spread all of her art supplies for the Album all over the floor.

The Wind outside picked up and she wondered if a storm was coming near.

Soon, a few minutes after eight, Y/N could hear Clydes Car outside and quickly went to meet him half way.

“Oh, someone is happy to see me.” he exhaled, because she had jumped into his arms. “I´m always happy to see you!” Y/N protested immediately while Clyde slowly waddled to the house, because she was tiptoeing on his feet.

“Sure it doesn´t seem like you want to cover up something at all.” “Hey I´m not a cat.” she pouted immediately and received a soft kiss onto her forehead. “You are to me.” he grinned and she huffed angry.

“To be honest I have a little …. well not so little surprise for you.” she admitted while he got a bottle of beer out of the fridge.

“I can see that…” he said suspicious when he noticed the lit candles and the music that was coming from the living room.

“Fleetwood Mac?” he asked, letting her pull him into the dim lit room. “Yeah, I was in the mood.” Waiting until Clyde his first sip of his drink, before she placed his bottle on the table and layed his hands around her waist.

Leaning down to her, he showered her blushing cheeks with kisses wile she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“So, how was your day? Did everything go well? She asked after a while, making Clyde sway with her to the music.

“Just the usual, but you will like the Karaoke Set up.” while he was talking about his day, he slowly twirled her around before pulling her against his chest again were she rested her head.

They danced like this for a while, the sun setting outside colouring the living room in orange and pink hues.

After a long and gently kiss he spun her around again but noticed that she seemed to lose her balance. Reacting quickly he quickly held her again. “You alright sweetheart?” “Yeah, just a little dizzy…” she admitted, while he lead her to the couch.

“Are you sure?” stroking over her cheek and forehead he made sure that she didn´t have a fever. “I´m sure, it will be alright in a second.” stroking through his beard, like she always did to calm him down.

“Are you ready for your present?” he cocked a brow and shrugged with his shoulders.

“I´m not so sure…” Clyde admitted with a smirk while stroking through her hair. “Yeah me neither…” Y/N laughed nervously while she pulled the Album from the table and handed it over.

Taking a swift drink from his bottle, he opened the book up and smiled down at all the polaroids that she had sticked inside it.

Watching him browse through the pages the only thing he could do was smile while she got more and more nervous with every page he turned.

When Clyde looked at the last picture, the beer bottle slipped out of his hand, since she expected something like this, Y/N quickly caught it and set it down on the table.

“Babe are… are you serious?” he stuttered while looking shocked at the black and white photo.

Tilting her head slightly she looked at him confused. “Of course I´m sure. I took like three tests this morning before I made the appointment…” she muttered her cheeks slightly blushing.

From his face she couldn´t really interpreted his reaction until a tear rolled down his face.

“I´m … I´m gonna…” placing a hand onto his cheek she only smiled. “You´re gonna be a Dad.”

Quickly pulling her in his arms he pressed his face into the crook of her neck, breath unsteady. Stroking through his hair to calm him down her lips just couldn´t stop smiling while she teared up a little.

It felt like hours were the two of them just hugged each other in total silence, letting the good news sink in.

“I feel like a huge burden just got taken off my shoulders…” she heard him whisper against her skin and she slowly lifted up his head to place a soft kiss on his lips.

“It´s like the curse is finally broken…” he whispered with a rough voice and she only rolled her Eyes a little. “You were never cursed, because everything led up to this moment.” brushing a few strands of his hair out of his beatyful face his lips started to rise.

Overwhelming her with kisses until she almost couldn´t breath anymore it seemed like he finally grasped the significant of this situation.

“I can´t wait to meet it.” leaning her back a little he placed a hand onto her belly while placing his head onto her chest. Letting his heartbeat link with hers.

“Them.” she corrected and his head snapped up. Pulling the Picture closer again, she pointed at two small dots next to each other.

“We are having twins…” she giggled because of his wide eyes before he joined her with a chuckle.

“Wow…”while he kept staring at the ultrasound picture Y/N was watching his happy expression. “That means I need to fire you…” he suddenly announced and she started to laugh again. “Clyde, I´m pregnant and not deathly ill!”

“But you can´t work at the bar! There is alcohol and smoke!” Clyde countered and seemed to really mean it.

“First of all, if I don´t drink it the babys will be fine. Second, people are smoking outside the Ducktape so it wouldn´t even reach me. It will be fine, Darling.” when her fingers run through his beard he seemed appeased enough for now.

“That means we can finally paint the empty room upstairs.” getting more and more excited Clyde already started to make plans how to arrange the new room for their children and Y/N couldn´t be happier then sitting here, stroking over her tummy while listening to the father of her children, who couldn´t wait their arrive.


End file.
